Beyond The Surface
by Focier Xieto
Summary: Terkadang, apa yang terlihat tidak selamanya dapat dipercaya. / Mereka melakukannya. / Dan perjalanan hidup mereka tidak akan semulus yang mereka harapkan. / "Ini tidak lagi tentang aku atau tentang kau. Ini tentang kita."/ GaaIno. AU. Rate M for safety.


_Sometimes, what you see isn't telling everything inside._

_What we call 'human' is more than an opened book._

_All of these complexities, it's beyond the surface._

* * *

><p><em>KRIIIING<em>~! _KRIIIING_~!

"_Ngh_?"

Suara _alarm_ yang berkumandang dari sebuah _handphone_ spontan memecah keheningan pagi yang hangat karena cahaya matahari yang perlahan memaksa masuk menembus kaca dan tirai. Di balik selimutnya, seseorang dengan surai pirang pucat mulai menggerakkan tangan lentiknya, meraba ke bagian atas meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur. Satu gerakan lagi dan … _yap_! _Handphone_ itu berhasil diraihnya. Bahkan benda kecil itu langsung kehilangan suara nyaringnya tatkala sang gadis berhasil menemukan tombol yang dia butuhkan.

Masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino—melirik sedikit ke _display_ _handphone_-nya. Begitu penunjuk waktu yang tertera di sana memperlihatkan angka delapan, Ino pun menguap sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia mengusap matanya sesaat, masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang belum pulih dari dunia mimpi.

Saat itulah, Ino menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ya, dia … tidak mengenakan baju apa pun saat itu. Spontan, mata Ino terbelalak. Sementara dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, Ino langsung menoleh ke samping kiri.

Di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya, dia menemukan … sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sekejap, _aquamarine_-nya pun terbelalak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, napasnya tercekat sesaat.

Tidak, bukannya Ino asing dengan warna rambut itu. Dia tahu pasti siapa yang pemuda tersebut. Yang membuatnya begitu kaget adalah kondisinya dan kondisi pemuda di sebelahnya—kondisi mereka. Warna kulit terlihat begitu dominan di balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh sang pemuda. Dengan kata lain, mereka….

"Gaara!" panggil Ino panik sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda tersebut. "Bangun! Hei!"

Pemuda itu melenguh sesaat. Dia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar melihat sang gadis pirang dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa, Ino?" tanya sang pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu sembari berusaha bangun. "Ng?"

"Gaara!" panggil Ino yang spontan membuat Gaara kembali menoleh padanya. "Kau … ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Nada horor dalam suara Ino membuat Gaara mengernyitkan alis tipisnya yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Kurasa," jawabnya lambat, "tidak."

* * *

><p><strong>BEYOND THE SURFACE<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**We gain nothing by publishing this fanfiction. Just for fun!**_

**_Original Story_ © Focier Xieto**

_**Warning : probably a bit OOC. For this chapter, kinda minim dialog**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

**Blame It On Alcohol**

* * *

><p>Ino melangkah gontai setelah dia turun dari bus yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sesekali, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu memijat-mijat keningnya. Pusing terasa begitu mendera kepalanya setiap kali dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.<p>

Antara dia dan kekasihnya.

_Antara dia dan Gaara._

Bahkan bukan hanya itu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat ngilu. Terutama di bagian pinggangnya. Dan ini membuat Ino tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat.

"_Tsk_! Persetan dengan semua alkohol! Persetan dengan Kankurou!" umpat Ino dengan suara kecil. "Sudah kuduga, nggak pernah ada kejadian baik tiap kali dia datang! Huh! Dan Gaara, dia nggak bisa lebih tegas pada kakaknya yang bodoh itu!"

Umpatan demi umpatan itu Ino gumamkan sepanjang kakinya melangkah. Hingga kedua _aquamarine_-nya mendapati gedung Fakultas Sastra yang menjadi tujuannya, semua umpatan itu pun terhenti—terpaksa dihentikan tepatnya.

Ada dua alasan. Pertama, dia tidak mau orang menganggapnya aneh karena terus berbicara sendiri. Lalu yang kedua, akan jadi suatu hal yang gawat kalau sampai orang mendengar isi umpatannya.

Untuk alasan kedua, sebenarnya Ino berhenti bukan karena dia takut dicap sebagai perempuan tidak berpendidikan akibat melontarkan beberapa rutukan. Yang membuat Ino memilih berhenti adalah karena dia sedang memegang sebuah rahasia. Dan nama 'Kankurou', apalagi 'Gaara', merupakan bagian dari rahasia tersebut.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara—kekasihnya—adalah seorang model yang tengah naik daun. Dalam waktu dekat, pemuda itu bahkan akan mulai menjalani syuting untuk sebuah film. Jadi, agar Gaara tidak kehilangan penggemar, tim _agency_ pemuda tersebut meminta Gaara dan Ino menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik. Suatu hal yang rasanya sudah lumrah bagi para model papan atas di Konoha.

Awalnya, Ino merasa keberatan. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, semenjak mereka lulus SMA. Dan kini, mereka harus berpura-pura putus untuk menutupi hubungan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana Ino bisa menyetujui usul tersebut? _Hell no_!

Sayang, Kankurou—kakak kedua Gaara yang merangkap jadi manajernya—lebih cerdik. Kankurou mengatakan hal-hal yang bersikap provokatif dan menantang. Dengan demikian, Ino pun menyetujui tawaran tim _agency_ itu untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Kalau boleh jujur, semua ini terasa begitu berat bagi Ino, apalagi saat Gaara tidak membelanya dengan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi, setelah berunding dengan Inoichi—sang ayah, Ino berusaha merelakan semua yang telah terjadi. Dia bahkan berhasil meyakinkan dirinya; ini semua demi kesuksesan Gaara—calon suaminya kelak.

Demikianlah mereka mulai menjalani hubungan diam-diam. Meski mereka dapat cukup sering bertemu (terutama di malam hari) tapi waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama bisa dikatakan tidak banyak. Jadwal Gaara begitu padat. Pemuda itu sangat sibuk. Hanya sesekali mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari satu jam. Dan kemarin adalah salah satu dari sedikit hari yang spesial tersebut.

Gaara berhasil mendapatkan pemeran utama dalam suatu film—debutnya dalam layar kaca. Suatu hal yang patut dirayakan. Dan Kankurou … oh! Dia tidak bisa lebih baik dengan membawa serta sebotol alkohol dalam perayaan kemarin.

Lalu, inilah hasilnya. Suatu lubang dalam ingatan Ino. Suatu tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. Suatu celah yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk memikirkan hal-hal negatif.

Sebetulnya, andai saat itu Ino mau memeriksa lebih teliti, tentu jawaban itu akan terlihat jelas di atas ranjang mereka. Sayang, setelah saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya, Ino memilih untuk meloncat turun dari kasurnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi begitu saja. Bahkan setelah itu, Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Hahhhh…," keluh Ino lagi setelah benaknya sampai pada satu kesimpulan sementara tentang tindakan yang harus dia lakukan nanti. Berbagai pertanyaan yang mengusik benaknya membuat Ino sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ino pun menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi di bagian atas pojok kiri. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Dan di saat seperti ini, Ino akan memilih tempat duduk yang tidak begitu mencolok perhatian dosen. Yah, selanjutnya tinggal berdoa saja agar sang dosen tidak mencoba mengganggunya. Bagaimanapun, Ino cukup dikenal di kalangan dosen-dosen kampusnya dan tidak jarang dosen-dosen itu melakukan tanya-jawab dengan Ino yang notabene memang mahasiswi aktif.

_Hari ini ada dua mata kuliah, ya?_ batin Ino sambil membuka agendanya di salah satu halaman yang memuat jadwal kuliahnya. _ Haaah! Aku ingin cepat pulang!_

"Hoi!" Sebuah suara serak yang diiringi dengan tepukan di kepala Ino langsung membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis berambut pirang.

Sambil menyentuh pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam sebuah buku secara pelan, Ino langsung mendelik galak pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang menampilkan cengiran iseng andalannya.

"Huh! Apa maumu, Inuzuka?" tanya Ino sinis.

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dulu, pemuda yang dipanggil Inuzuka itu langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino. "Nggak mau apa-apa," jawab pemuda bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba tersebut, "cuma, penasaran saja."

"Penasaran apa?"

"Kau kelihatan sedang nggak bersemangat," jawab Kiba terus terang sembari mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. "Ada apa?"

Merasa bahwa saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Ino langsung menutup agendanya dan memukulkannya perlahan ke wajah Kiba. "Bukan urusanmu. Sana! Jangan ganggu aku dulu, deh! _Syuh_!"

Kiba mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut setelah bertumbukkan dengan buku Ino. Setelahnya, dia mengernyitkan alis sekilas. Matanya yang kecil namun tajam itu terus meneliti Ino sampai sang gadis itu merasa jengah.

"Kibaaaaa!" ujar Ino lagi akhirnya.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya diam? Memang itu mengganggumu?"

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau pindah tempat duduk! Jangan di sini!" ujar Ino sambil mendorong-dorong Kiba di pundaknya. Tindakan yang memang sedikit kekanakan. Namun, itulah sifat Yamanaka Ino yang dikenali oleh Kiba.

"Heh, memangnya ruang kelas ini punyamu? Sampai kau bisa seenaknya mengatur di mana aku harus duduk?" jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai.

"Kau—"

"Lagian," ujar Kiba sambil melirik ke arah pintu di mana seorang guru berambut keperakan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang ada di bagian depan ruang perkuliahan tersebut, "Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah datang. Terlambat untuk menyuruhku pindah." Seringai kembali menjadi penutup dari rangkaian kalimat pemuda tersebut.

Ino mendengus.

Mungkinkah harinya yang sudah buruk, akan semakin bertambah buruk?

Ino sungguh berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang membuatnya bisa melalui hari ini dengan perasaan yang lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Cukup!" Seorang pria yang mengenakan bandana dan tampak menggigit suatu benda tipis dan cukup runcing, kini tengah menjauhkan sebuah kamera berwarna kelam dari mata kanannya. Ia tampak memutar lensa foto itu sejenak sebelum memencet tombol-tombol yang melekat pada kamera tersebut.

"Sudah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek dengan potongan yang cukup berantakan.

"Ya." Saat itu, meski sang fotografer merespons dengan sebuah anggukan, tatapan matanya tidak langsung terarah pada sang penanya. Dia masih terlalu fokus pada layar kecil yang ada di balik kamera—tampak mengamati hasil pekerjaannya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu—hingga memilih untuk tidak beradu pandang dengan pemuda yang dia ketahui sebagai manajer sang model. "Untuk hari ini sekian. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Hn. Terima kasih," ujar sang model berambut merah bata dalam intonasi datar.

"Ayo, Gaara, kita ke tempat selanjutnya," ujar Kankurou sambil memberikan adiknya sebuah botol minuman isotonik.

Gaara menerima dan langsung menenggak isinya sesaat sebelum dia meminta _handphone_-nya. Begitu Kankurou mengoper _handphone_ yang diminta tersebut, Gaara pun spontan memerhatikan jam yang tertera di pojok kanan _handphone_-nya sebelum dia masuk ke fitur _mail_. Tidak ada satu_ e-mail_ pun yang masuk.

Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang aneh. Kekasihnya tentu sedang belajar di ruang kelas. Dan Gaara cukup tahu bahwa gadisnya itu cukup serius dengan pelajaran walau ada saatnya sang gadis lebih suka bermain-main. Ino, pada dasarnya, adalah tipe perempuan yang cukup keras kepala dan tidak suka kalah. Karenanya, apabila dia merasa bahwa dia sedang tidak memahami suatu materi, dia akan mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk memahami materi tersebut—bahkan bertanya pada dosen di luar jam pelajaran pun akan dilakukannya. Dan itu, semata-mata dilakukan Ino agar dia tidak kalah dari teman-temannya yang lain. Antusiasme yang cukup diacungi jempol, menurut Gaara.

Tapi, berbeda untuk hari ini. Tidak adanya _e-mail_ masuk dari Ino membuat Gaara berbalik khawatir. Bagaimanapun, pagi ini Ino berangkat dengan _mood_ yang terlihat tidak baik. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Gaara sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, berbeda dengan Ino, Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi. Sangat jelas. Tentu saja, Gaara tidak langsung pergi sebagaimana halnya dengan Ino. Ia tetap ada di sana—di atas ranjang mereka. Merenungi yang telah terjadi sebelum kedua matanya bertumbukkan pada suatu bukti yang dapat menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

Bukti tak bergerak—noda darah.

Saat itu, Gaara hanya bisa merutuk dengan kedua tangan yang dia tempelkan erat ke masing-masing pelipisnya.

Semua karena Kankurou. _Semua karena alkohol yang dibawa kakaknya tersebut_.

Gaara melirik ke arah Kankurou yang tampak serius dengan agenda yang sedang dipegangnya. Gaara memang belum sempat berkata sepatah kata pun pada Kankurou. Begitu sang kakak datang, Gaara langsung diseret untuk memenuhi jadwal pemotretan. Sejujurnya, Gaara ingin menolak tapi dia berpikir bahwa permasalahan dengan Ino—dan juga Kankurou—dapat diselesaikannya belakangan. Sayang, keputusannya saat itu membuatnya merasakan penyesalan sekarang.

_Harusnya aku langsung menelepon Ino dan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik … hhh! Sudahlah, nanti saja._

"Woi, _Otouto_! Apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo cepat bergerak!"

Gaara memindahkan fokusnya dari _handphone_ ke arah Kankurou sekilas. Setelah itu, dia menjawab sekenanya, "Ya."

Dan dia pun menyimpan _handphone_-nya untuk sementara setelah mengirim sebaris _e-mail_ yang dialamatkan pada sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengernyitkan alis tatkala dilihatnya sebaris pesan mendadak muncul di _handphone_-nya.

E-mail _dari Gaara_, batinnya saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

Ino membaca pesan itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat mengerti perkataan Gaara yang memang hanya sebaris. Gadis itu pun menghela napas dan menutup _handphone flip_-nya.

Saat ini, dia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Kelas sudah bubar sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jika saat ini Ino sedang berada dalam mood terbaiknya, mungkin dia akan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman satu klubnya—klub _ikebana_.

Namun, Ino paham situasinya saat ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang baik buat diajak bersenang-senang. Meski apabila seorang temannya mengajak untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke adalah opsi baik yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_, saat ini Ino lebih memilih untuk pergi ke suatu tempat seorang diri. Bukan hanya karena _e-mail_ yang dia terima sebelumnya, tapi memang dari awal Ino sudah berniat mendatangi tempat itu lagi setelah kuliah selesai.

Apartemen Gaara—tempat yang baru saja dia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Apartemen itu dengan sengaja disewa Gaara sebagai tempat persembunyiannya apabila dia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino atau minimal saat dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Gaara tentu memiliki rumah sendiri. Namun, rumahnya sudah terlalu sering didatangi wartawan. Bahkan terkadang wartawan-wartawan ngotot itu—atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan _paparazzi_—bisa sampai mendapatkan gambaran isi rumahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit yang keamanan serta privasinya begitu terjaga. Dan di situlah, dia bisa merasa lebih bebas bernapas.

Sebagai kekasihnya, Ino berhasil mendapat suatu hak spesial. Ya, dia menerima kunci cadangan untuk kamar apartemen Gaara. Berkat itulah, dia bisa datang sewaktu-waktu bahkan sebelum Gaara pulang. Dengan ini, mereka juga bisa selalu mengelabui wartawan yang mengejar, dengan menunjukkan bahwa mereka masuk di saat yang terpisah (wartawan hanya bisa masuk sampai pintu depan kecuali sudah mendapat izin dari salah satu penghuni apartemen).

Sebenarnya, mendapat hak spesial ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua bagi Ino. Di satu sisi, dia senang karena mendapat kepercayaan dari Gaara untuk datang kapan pun dia mau. Tapi, di sisi lain, saat Gaara tidak ada, Ino harus mau menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang ada di apartemen tersebut. Dan walau Ino sering kali memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan apartemen ataupun mengulang pelajaran kuliahnya, Ino tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa di saat-saat seperti itu, dia akan merasa kesepian.

Sekarang, setelah dia melewati pintu depan dengan kartu tanda masuk yang dia miliki, dia akan kembali bertemu dengan kekosongan tersebut.

Ino menghela napas panjang tatkala dia mulai memasuki lift. Ditekannya tombol bertuliskan angka dua belas dan dalam sekejap, lift sudah bergerak untuk mengantarkannya sampai di tujuan. Dengan bunyi 'ting' yang cukup keras, lift pun berhenti dan pintu lift terbuka. Ino keluar dari benda kotak yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, membuat bunyi ketukan hak sepatunya dengan lantai menjadi sedikit teredam. Namun, tetap saja gema kecil itu terus menemani perjalanan Ino sepanjang lorong sebelum akhirnya suara kunci yang berputar hingga pintu yang mengayun terdengar.

Ino pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang—sesuai dugaannya—hening. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan beranjak mendekat ke arah sebuah meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dengan jijik, Ino memandang beberapa botol kosong yang sebelumnya berisi minuman beralkohol.

"_Tsk_! Aku nggak akan pernah minum-minum lagi!" ujar Ino sambil meletakkan kembali botol kosong yang sebelumnya dia angkat hanya untuk sekadar memeriksa isinya.

Segera setelah itu, Ino pun berjalan ke arah kamar tidur tempat dia terbangun pagi ini. Dilemparkannya tas yang semula tersandang di bahu kirinya secara sembarang ke atas lantai. Setelahnya, dia menaiki ranjang tempat dia dan Gaara berada bersama sebelumnya.

"Dia nggak merapikan tempat tidurnya sebelum pergi, eh?" ujar Ino sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya mulai membelai selimut yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang berbalutkan seprai yang acak-acakan.

Helaan napas terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi tersebut sementara Ino mulai menarik selimut untuk merapikannya.

Dan saat itulah, semua terkuak.

Semua pertanyaan dan keraguannya terjawab.

Apa yang terjadi malam itu, meski Ino tidak bisa mengingatnya, ia bisa menduganya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, dugaannya adalah sesuatu yang sudah pasti terjadi.

.

.

.

Mereka _memang_ melakukan_nya_.

.

.

.

Ino meraih _handphone_-nya dan membaca kembali pesan Gaara.

**'Jam 6 sore. Aku ingin bicara.'**

Jam enam sore—sekarang baru pukul tiga. Masih ada tiga jam lagi. Terlalu lama.

Ino ingin bicara dengan Gaara sekarang. Sekarang, _saat ini juga_.

Tapi dia tahu, dia masih harus menunggu.

_Tiga jam lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A. N.:<strong>

Hulla~ salam kenal teman-teman sekalian, we're Focier Xieto :D

Yup, sesuai dugaan, ini adalah akun _collab_ dan fanfic ini adalah hasil _collab_ pertama kami. Dan, _well_, sebagaimana yang mungkin udah tergambar, cerita ini ber-_rate_ M semata-mata karena tema dan konfliknya. Jadi, bagi yang mengharap lemon/gore, kami minta maaf, bukan itu tujuan kami mencantumkan _rate_ M di sini ^^a

_Yosh_, untuk _chapter_ 1 ini, bagaimana pendapat teman-teman?

Sila masukkan kesan, saran, kritik teman-teman via kotak review, ya?

_Thank you before_~

.

.

.

V


End file.
